The present disclosure relates to a lithium ion battery pack for use with a starting circuit for outdoor power equipment, such as a lawn tractor. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a battery pack that includes an internal charging circuit and multiple cells that can be configured for either starting the engine or operating electrical components of the lawn tractor after starting.
Presently, many different types of outdoor power equipment include electronic starting circuits that allow the user to start the internal combustion engine of the outdoor power equipment through either a key switch or a push button. Most of these starting systems include a lead acid battery that provides the voltage and current required for activating the starting system of the outdoor power equipment. In many cases, the lead acid battery is a 12-volt battery that is recharged during operation of the outdoor power equipment.
Although lead acid batteries have been used for a very long time and are relatively inexpensive, if the voltage stored by the lead acid battery is completely depleted, the lead acid battery may become ineffective at storing a charge and would thus need to be replaced. Since many pieces of outdoor power equipment can sit idle for extended periods of time, if the lead acid battery is not removed and kept charged, the lead acid battery can become completely discharged and thus must be replaced. In cases of newly purchased equipment, this replacement may fall under the manufacturer's warranty and would need to be replaced by the manufacturer.
Presently, many types of lawn and garden equipment utilize a lithium ion battery pack to provide power for the lawn and garden equipment. As an example, leaf blowers, weed trimmers and edgers often use lithium battery packs to provide power for the equipment Once the equipment is no longer in use, the lithium ion battery pack is removed and recharged utilizing a wall charger. Lithium ion battery packs can be completely discharged and subsequently recharged without any significant reduction in the storage capacity of the battery. However, lithium ion battery packs are significantly more expensive than lead acid batteries.